The Gifts
by lightmylumiere
Summary: Sequel to Chest of Jewels. 16 years later, Jack/Angelica, Will/Elizabeth... LOTS of Kids on board... oh yeah, and a few secret plots will ensue... R&R please!
1. Prologue: The Gifts

*NOTE: if you are reading this without reading all of Chest of Jewels yet, this is a major spoiler! But if you don't care, or even better, have read it, I hope you like it!

Our favorite pirate couples and their children have been on the Queen Anne's Revenge for 16 years roaming around, Dreaming of returning themselves to The Island, the houses on the beach and everything.

Oh yeah, a few notes on this before I start. William Jackie is an only child, but Angelica and Jack have 2 other sons and another daughter (A 6th child to come, but that's a 'you guys help me' point) who will be identified by name later.

Review and toss out ideas!*

Prologue: The Gifts

_When you're a pirate teen, life has got to be strange, doesn't it?_

_You're life can't be normal, and most definitely not your parents. Or your house, a pirate ship, or the bedtime stories you hear at night… nothing can be sane. I learn this the hard way, for I am one of these unfortunate souls._

_My name is Anya, and I am one of The Gifts as my parents call me. They say every child is a blessing and that they are insanely blessed. But my parents are no softies. They are pretty rough-and-tumble kind of buffoons._

_They say their meeting is a typical pirate love story: Pirate meets pirate, pirate sleeps with pirate, pirate tries to kill the other one, pirates get married and sail away. That isn't what Miss Elizabeth says, but it's what all my siblings believe._

_Abran and Adalberto are my younger brothers. I have three in grand total: my twin named Cian, Abran Narcissus who is 14, and Adalberto Jacques who is 8. Then I have my little sister, Andromeda Marie, who is 5, and the most spoiled of my siblings. They say it has to do with being the youngest._

_She won't be the youngest much longer. My mom is expecting yet another sibling to add to our extensive family, due in the spring. I feel bad for William, he has no siblings. He's an only child, sometimes making him fortunate. His parents are so nice, they're like my family… but it was made very clear that they are not._

"Anya, are you still writing in that diary of your's?"

"Yes ma'am!" Anya called to her mother who was at the top of the ladder. "What do you need me to do?"

"It's dinner!"

…

_Dinner is always the most eventful meal of the day._

_Today was my 16__th__ birthday, which was really amazing. We had fish for dinner, good fish not the bad kind, and I got a new dress before we stop on the Spanish coast next week! It's gorgeous and purple, my favorite color!_

_William, or Willie as we joke him, offered to escort me to a ball in Spain. How he got wind of it, I will never know, but something is telling me my mother. He got a new blouse for his 18 and a half birthday last week, which he wore for the first time tonight (only to be ruined when his mom told The News)_

"Guys, I have GREAT news." Elizabeth said, her hands on her hips, her slowly graying blonde hair pulled into a tight braid. "Will and I are expecting a baby!"

Angelica squealed in delight, running up to hug her friend. Willie looked confused at his mother. "I thought you said I would never have a brother or sister."

"Well, I didn't know, Willie."

"Congratulations." Anya said, running up to hug her technical aunt.

"Willie, are you alright? You look upset."

"Just confused, Mom, that's all. It's a little to take in."

Will looked with a grin on his face to his son. "Look, bud, it was a shock to me too."

"It couldn't have been as much of a—" Willie said, running off to his cabin, the rest of dinner filled with the sound of plates being scraped by forks.


	2. Please Speak

Please Speak

_So here's where we start today… I am in my mother's room with Andi (Andromeda, fyi) and my brothers; Abe, Bert, and Cian (No shocking nicknames for him, boring.) no, nothing's wrong with my mother, but I'm the one staying in here with her._

_It feels good being the oldest girl. I'm daddy's little girl and the one my mother trusts with her valuables: her swords and pearls… the likes. I was born and bred on the ocean, I'm more saltwater than blood._

_I am also an Eternal._

_My mother was telling me this story about the Fountain of Youth, which used to exist but doesn't anymore. She said that once dad had served her water to keep her alive, when she was expecting me and my brother. Which, of course, makes us everlasting. We will never die. My mother calls that our blessing._

_I really don't understand why Willie is so angry about. After all, he is notably his parent's favorite, they've known him the longest. Sure, they'll never have the same devotion my parents have toward each and every one of the Gifts…_

Elizabeth watched as Angelica fixed lunch. Angelica had on a large white shirt that was tight around her swollen stomach, Andi pulling on her skirt and Bert being a pain when husking the corn. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Manage all of your children!"

"Well, each of them are completely different and I treat them as such. For example Cian likes to go off and steal food for the ship, whereas Anya can con people into just about anything. Abe is very strong for his age, making him very stubborn, and Bert is insanely good with a sword. Anya is also, quite believably, able to play Andi's single mother. If you know them by their strengths, you can know what makes them happiest."

"Well, at least you know what works for you." Elizabeth said, smiling at Angelica. "Will is a little too eager to have a baby around, and Willie is so upset he won't even talk to me. And I only have one kid to worry about."

"I know what I know, maybe it's just in my blood." Angelica said, smiling as her Anya walked in. "Oh, Anya, could you please go take Andi to the market and go get us some apples will you? Take Cian too, he can carry it back. We're going to have a pie with dinner."

_Willie was invited to go to the Spanish market with us today, but he passed on the opportunity. Andi was attached at my hip, not that that was against the ordinary. We got several pounds of apples, a pair of wool socks, a couple yards of material, and 25 pounds of flour._

_That will last us about a week._

_Dad said that he was going to plan a big party for when it's Christmas, which is coming to be sooner and sooner. It's going to be in celebration of my new sibling (Hopefully a baby brother, they're always fun), who is due for Christmas. Yeah, it's December. Very cold usually, but it's a warm winter compared to usual._

_There was a group of men following me in the market today, very unusual for my age and small stature. My mother said it's nothing unusual: she said she was in a habit and already falling for dad by my age, though she was much more *ahem* mature looking (as she tries to put it nicely.) Hopefully nothing will come of it… we are only in Spain for 2 more weeks._

_Wishing you a good night, Anya._


	3. Rain in Spain

*PLOT! I finally have one, which will slowly but surely reveal itself chapter by chapter!

Review away, it's going to be a wild ride!*

Rain in Spain

_Oh darn, it's raining. It's not only drizzly rain but it's cold and soaking wet, icing over the deck and making everything very gloomy._

_We don't usually go upstairs during icy rain, but today I went back to the market with dad. Dad always likes to spend time with me and Andi, he said we reminded him of why he loves my mother. We don't exactly know what that says about him, but I'm a little louder than Andi is._

_I walked into a little bazaar in Barcelona, it looked very interesting with the hats out front. Inside were these old croons, ugly men who looked like what my dad described as cannibalistic pirates, unlike the pirates that __**we**__ are. One had an eye patch, another had a missing leg, and the third only had like 6 teeth. These were the guys who saw me in the marketplace._

_I refused to speak to them, but they spoke to my dad…_

"So, Jack, lovely lady you have there."

"Nice to see you again, Barbossa after all these years."

"What is it, 17?" Barbossa smiled a crooked grin at Anya. "Who's the brood?"

"Anya-Serena."

"In your crew?"

"Yes…"

"You have so many women in your crew, Jack, I swear—" Barbossa smiled then said in a whisper tone. "You aren't cheating on the Spanish one with her, are ya?"

"No, no never. Anya is my daughter."

"With the Spanish one?"

"Angelica, yes. We have 5 kids, one on the way."

"The one who drank from the fountain?"

"Eternals, all of 'em."

_Mother had a screaming fit when she found out dad had ran into this 'Barbossa' and that he told him about our gift. She started to curse in tongues I had never heard her use before, but I knew it was Spanish because dad spat it right back out in English._

_She hated when he did that. 'there's a reason I curse only in Spanish, that's to keep our children from having that damn pirate tongue.' She says that every time anyone responds to her Spanish language, very vulgar I suppose. Nothing I haven't heard, nothing Bert or Abe hasn't repeated (They get their mouths washed out with soap every time they do, though.). But as life moves on so does the drama…_

_Willie came out and apologized to his mother today. He is still crazy mad at his dad's reaction, as would I have been. I'm glad he has the willpower to be in the same room as him… oh well. Time for dinner, got to help Mother. Good night and god bless, Anya_


	4. Mostly

Mostly

_Happy days! Next week is Christmas, and I do believe if my dad talks to Barbossa again my mother is going to kill him! These are the rare days I love my family._

_Meanwhile, my mother has been put to bed rest. With the baby due any day, it's bad for all of us to have her always out, about, and busy. So I take over her duties on the ship as well as keeping my own, making all of us work harder…_

_She keeps saying how Barbossa is a bad greedy man and was extremely upset when dad invited him to Christmas Eve's party, a big mistake. She warned me that he would take advantage of us, for our gifts, which in my case is immortality._

_Mostly, dad says she's paranoid. Between the baby and Elizabeth and the holidays, he's convinced she is too concerned in affairs that don't involve her._

_Willie has agreed to take me to the ball tomorrow evening. That is, escort me and run off, that's expected of the mouse, it is. He has gorgeous blonde hair that hits his chin and curls inward, tan skin and green eyes… undoubtedly the other girls will fall all over my Willie. Not that I would care. We are mutual friends, practically siblings._

"How do I look?" Anya asked Willie, trying on her ball gown. Her long brown-blonde hair hit her shoulders, an ashy and dark tone, curling and windswept. In the back, halfway down her back, was a messy fishtail braid. She twirled about, black eyelashes fluttering, caramel eyes twinkling, hair whipping in the salty breeze. The purple velvet swirled around her ankles in tufts of clouds on the ship's deck.

"Nice, as usual." Willie barely took his eyes off of the map he was looking at.

"My, you're forward for a man who's best intent is to look mindlessly for a nonexistent being."

"Stop it, Anya, you're too flamboyant!" Willie stood up and tossed down the map. "You know you always look pretty, why do you have to go around asking?"

"Because I wanted to hear you say it." She said, waltzing off into her mother's cabin to change into her normal clothes.

…

Elizabeth and Angelica sat side-by-side at dinner, Angelica apparently falling ill. She looked at her dinner distastefully, then waddled away from the table. "You okay?" Elizabeth asked, following her as she left.

"Fine, just not hungry." Angelica grimaced, running into the other room and disappearing. Elizabeth didn't take that as a true answer.

"What's wrong, Angelica?"

"Nothing." _Not now, not yet. _

"That's not your nothing face."

"I'm fine."

"There you go again being stubborn. Now tell me what's wrong or I'll have Jack do it."

"I'm seriously fine."

"You sure? Most people don't leave dinner with a sick expression and then are fine."

Angelica smiled, suddenly seriously feeling a lot better than when she left. "I think I just need to lie down. That tends to make me calm down. I guess I just freaked out."

Elizabeth smiled tenderly, patting her back like she was her mother. She stood up to leave, but found herself making her way back over to the bed. "I'm not leaving you alone… you're too stubborn to ask for anything. Need a drink?"

"Please fetch me a water."

"Anya!" Elizabeth called. As soon as she got there, she left to get her friend a drink. "I don't lie, Angelica, don't doubt me. I **will **win."

And that was that.


	5. In The Plains

In The Plains

_It's cold and dark, so my dad took me along the plains of Spain. I don't get why, but Barbossa invited __**me **__and said my dad could "come along". If that doesn't say stalker I don't know what does._

_This is when you're supposed to agree, you know that? I don't believe what my mom said, that he's just taking interest in our family because of what I am. Yeah, he's well over thirty years older than me at a minimum. But I can trust a pirate, can't I?_

_Elizabeth isn't allowed to leave my mother's side at all, no matter how much she wanted to go on this trip as my chaperone. But as much as I love her, it would be strange to have me and her and Barbossa and dad not there to back me up (Which he probably wouldn't do anyways…). I guess it would be strange if I had a father who __**wasn't **__a pirate?_

"So, Jack, how long have you and Angelica been together?"

"16 years, roughly." Jack said, smiling at Barbossa with a crooked grin.

"How many other girls ya got?"

"Um… 1."

"She that pretty?"

"Prettier."

"Why don'tcha show that 'n off then?"

"She's younger."

"Can't be that much younger."

"11 years."

Barbossa looked shocked. "11 years old?"

"11 years younger." At Jack's words, Barbossa's eyes widened and he ran to Anya.

"So Anya, what is yar ambition?"

"Ambition?" Anya was being surprisingly innocent.

"What do ya want to do with yarself?"

"Fall in love and be like my mother."

"How far are ya in on that goal?"

"Dreaming."

"That's the best part of love, it is, and I think you're just too naïve, fall for the pretty one that's how ya yaung girls go about it. Biggest mistake I've seen, nobody trusts a man like me. Except for yaself."

"Well, yes, but I trust you because my daddy does."

"Daddy, eh? Is he an Eternal thing too? Or is it just you?"

"All my family, Mister."

"Honest?"

"Yeah, but that's not all." Anya smiled and cuffed her hand around Barbossa's ear. "Anyone I ever love will become an eternal as soon as I kiss them."

"That's—wow, really?"'

"Yeah, no kidding. That's what Mother told me."

"How about I take you to dinner tonight?"

"My, you're forward! I'm actually going to the ball tonight."

"With…?"

"Willie Turner."

"Will Turner, eh?"

"Nope, Willie. He's 18 and…" _gorgeous. _"I see your point."

"So lil miss, will you go with me?"

"Sorry, I know I promised Willie."

"Ah, I see… Well, Anya, I can promise you no teen boy can treat such a fine woman as yourself as good as I can."

_And dad swore he never broke his promises._


	6. Darling

*So I bet you're wondering when on Earth the plot will start… but guess what, Barbossa is key to my plot!

Well, this is just to finish up a piece of the plot with Angelica so (Blow invisible conch shells) here we go!

Review!*

Darling

Angelica ran onto the deck wailing as they got back. "ELIZABETH! Where in the name of—where's JACK?" She had a sharp and quick tone to her voice. "ElizaBETH!"

Elizabeth came running across the deck, in a loose floaty white top tugging across her now-showing middle. "What is it? What is it?"

"The baby—" Angelica cringed as Cian and Willie helped her back to her room.

…

Jack and Anya came back to the ship shortly. Willie was running up to Jack saying "Man, you're lucky you weren't here, she's bout to kill you… she's already had one but there's still…" a scream came from his room. Anya ran in to see her mother, but Jack passed out on deck.

Angelica was being loud as she could have ever been. "Jack! I. am. Going. To. Kill. You."

"Angelica, calm down. It's just the other baby. Come on, you've had twins!"

"Yeah, and this was normal!"

Anya was watching her mother and holding her hand as she squeezed it tighter. "Okay, now there." Elizabeth said softly, holding the two little girls. "But wait, there's **more?**"

…

"Anya, aren't you going to that party tonight?"

"Mother, you just had triplets, I'm not going to leave you when Daddy goes to spend time with Barbossa."

"But that party meant the world to you."

"Not as much as you do."

"Where is your father running off to anyways?"

"The bar to talk business."

"He's selling your soul, I can tell. No guy looks at a woman like that unless they want something, and Barbossa is a dog."

"Mother."

"It's true."

"What are you going to name them?" she looked at her infant triplet sisters, all looking like her mother.

"Flora, Flo and Fauna: the elements."

"Pretty names." Anya cooed at her sisters. "Mother, what made you fall for daddy?"

Angelica looked at her daughter and opened her mouth, still saying nothing. She shut her mouth, turned to Elizabeth, then back to her daughter saying, when you're ready, you'll know."

_So here's the gist of my life: Mother is convinced that dad is selling my soul and I now have a family of 10. Woo! The excitement of my life Is just beginning I can feel it._


	7. Conquer

*I keep telling you to never doubt me! This is going to be entertaining and have some kind of drama and a little more fluff with some characters and a lot less of a soft Angelica, I PROMISE! I don't break them, either.

So tell me how you like the beginning of my end…

Review!*

Conquer

Angelica kept tossing and turning in her bed under the cool white sheets. Elizabeth was in the rocking chair in the corner, holding one of the triplets as she slept.

"_You filthy dog, I knew you were here for a reason!" Angelica screamed at Barbossa, who had his arm entwined with Anya's._

"_How does that ever surprise you miss? Never trust a pirate, fools." He smiled, Anya's eyes filled with fear. "Now kiss me and make me forever."_

"_She will __**never**__ kiss you, Barbossa, you know that!" Angelica yelled, going after her daughter. Barbossa pulled out his blade, pushing it at Anya's throat._

"_Now kiss me or lose your own life."_

"_She will never die!"_

"_But she will without a head." Barbossa said, grabbing Anya violently and hitting her against the ship's wall. "Now kiss me, or you both die!" Anya had tears in her eyes as she glanced at her mother, as if for the last time…_

_As her lips met Barbossa's her look became disgusted. His blade ran into her spine, and she shrieked falling to the ground. "FOOLS! Even when it's doomsday you pirates still believe me! You deserve to die, you imbecile, you're just a silly little girl. I got what I wanted, now you suffer the consequences."_

…

"Suffer the consequences… suffer the consequences…" Angelica said as she slowly but surely rolled off the bed. Jack was at the foot of it, there to catch his bride.

"You alright, luv?"

"Fine… how did business go this evening?"

"Fine, luv, me and Barbossa talked a few things out."

"Like what?"

"He needs a ship to stay on, so I said he could stay on ours." Angelica's mouth widened. _This is how my nightmare began. _

"In which room?"

"Anya's and Cian's, the only one with space." _God, no, Jack. Be lying._

"Jack, how could you let that man on my father's ship, rooming with our 'of age' daughter whom he _clearly _takes interest in." Angelica's words were sharp as a knife.

"Well, that's where I think we need to talk. Anya is old enough, if she was in your culture she'd be a nun, in my culture married… and Barbossa—"

"I know where you are going with this, but I will not have it, Jack! He's older than my father, you wouldn't want Willie going off to marry your mother, would you?"

"Well, for the record, my mother has been dead now for 5 years and—"

"That's not the point. I will never say yes to our daughter marrying a 70-something pirate whose interests are rum and… rum!"

"Alright, fine. But I can't switch his room."

"If you can't I can. Watch me do it, too." Angelica tied her cloak around her, putting a blanket on the drowsy Elizabeth, and with that running on deck.


	8. Vail Threat

Vail Threat

"I want you more than anything Anya."

"Barbossa, that's sweet, but you're far too old for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You're well double my mother's age… at least triple mine. I'm just not that girl, Barbossa. You can pretend I am all you want, but I will never be what you think I am."

"Who else are you lying to then?"

"You told me who I was. You molded me. But I just—" Anya smiled, _I'm in love with someone else. _"I can't, Barbossa. You asked me to marry you and I barely know you, man this is going to hurt me later, but I really don't feel like that toward you."

"Just kiss me." Barbossa grabbed her roughly, pulling her and pushing her against the wall, trying to press his wrinkly lips to her face as she slapped him. "That's how you're gunna play, eh? Well, two can play that game. I'll get what I want. I always do."

…

Elizabeth curled up by the kitchen fire, Angelica and Will and Jack all there as well. Willie ran in, breathlessly. "Angelica! Angelica! Jack, Angelica, one of you ANY OF YOU!"

"What is it, Willie?"

"Anya… Barbossa… on the deck… it's getting bad."

"Are they—"

"Nothing like that! He's trying to kill her!"

And with that everyone left the kitchen and ran to the aid of Anya.

…

"_You filthy dog, I knew you were here for a reason!" Angelica screamed at Barbossa, who had his arm entwined with Anya's._

"_How does that ever surprise you miss? Never trust a pirate, fools." He smiled, Anya's eyes filled with fear. "Now kiss me and make me forever."_

"_She will _**never**_ kiss you, Barbossa, you know that!" Angelica yelled, going after her daughter. Barbossa pulled out his blade, pushing it at Anya's throat._

"_Now kiss me or lose your own life."_

"_She will never die!"_

"_But she will without a head." Barbossa said, grabbing Anya violently and hitting her against the ship's wall. "Now kiss me, or you both die!" Anya had tears in her eyes as she glanced at her mother, as if for the last time…_

_As her lips met Barbossa's her look became disgusted. His blade ran into her spine, and she shrieked falling to the ground. "FOOLS! Even when it's doomsday you pirates still believe me! You deserve to die, you imbecile, you're just a silly little girl. I got what I wanted, now you suffer the consequences."_

Anya lied there, on the ground, sword by her fist. The gash down her back bled only for minutes, before it fully healed. She grabbed the sword and stood up. "I can't be killed." Barbossa turned around and looked at the back of her blood-stained dress. "But you, Barbossa, if you want life that will never end, I'll give you what you want. You'll win."

She walked up to him, resting her lips on his neck. She dropped the sword, unable to murder the man who had done nothing to harm her (Other than try to kill her.). but suddenly, a dagger was through his back and he was dead on the ground.

_God bless Willie._


	9. Voodoo

*I haven't written in a long time. Sorry, people who actually care. But I'm sorta kind of on vacation, in the mountains of North Carolina with my grandpa and mom and sister. Oh well… moving past my problems…

Okay, so here's what's going to happen. I'm going to write in a lot of action between Willie, Anya and strangers who want her power, lots of sword fighting (Thank you person who told me it's called a sheath!) and a couple mermaids, no?

Well, if I'm writing, you know your job is to review! (Please)*

Voodoo

Anya unstrapped her sandals on the deck. "Willie, what did you just do to Barbossa." She said plainly, showing no emotion. _I know what he did, I just want him to admit it. _

By now the deck was cleared of everyone except for Angelica and Willie, Angelica scavenging in her big bag. _They're in here somewhere. _She kept digging for her precious tools, the tools she used oh so long ago…

"Well, my darling, I—I didn't mean to—I didn't try to kill him—sorry, but I—did." Willie stuttered, Angelica finally finding what she was looking for: her dolls.

Angelica had seen them in her father's chambers, always enjoying manipulating the souls they represented. And now, her ship was full of souls longing to be played with. She hadn't used them in over 4 years. But, should she? Was it right? Did she care? Why was she asking herself questions?

"Willie, that was your _mistake._" She said, bitterly. She was happy Barbossa was dead, yes, but she didn't like how sheepishly Willie had done it. "You _killed _Barbossa, and now you will die."

"There has to be a reasonable compromise, Anya."

"Only if you tell me why you killed him." She said, pulling her sword, Barbossa's sword at that, out of the sheath, pointing it at his heart. She walked in circles, Willie turning as she walked around him, eyeing him like a hawk to his prey.

"Anya, you are _insane._"

"Maybe I am, but maybe I _am not._"

"Anya—this is a mistake."

"Me stealing your shoes was a mistake, this wasn't."

"You're right. It wasn't—wait, you took my boots?"

"And they're crazy comfy, too. Why, you still haven't told me."

"Anya—I love you."

She dropped the sword, aghast. It slashed at his leg, a giant poison-filled gash appearing on his flesh. He screamed in pain once, Angelica rushing to his aid. "Anya! You should have never done that!"

"I—I didn't mean to!"

"Kiss him!"

"But I don't—"

"Just do it, or he dies!"

Anya looked at Willie, helplessly rolling on the ground in pain. _I didn't mean to hurt you. _She thought as she pressed her lips to his. His scratch did not heal instantly, but slowly but surely it was disappearing.

"Anya, you saved my life."

"It was nothing."

Angelica had a grave demeanor on her face as she looked to Anya. "Now you are both in danger as eternals. Barbossa blew our cover… we leave Barcelona in the morning in search for the Lost Island."


	10. Dolly

Dolly

Elizabeth paced back and forth in her quarters, Angelica rocking Flora and Fauna as Flo was carried around by Elizabeth. "I can't believe your daughter saved my son!"

"I can, they're really quite remarkable, the kids are."

"But this is something new! I can't believe—" Elizabeth stopped, pressing her hand to her stomach. She smiled, looking to Angelica. "How do you control your children?"

"I think it's a mother's gift." Angelica said calmly, Willie and Anya walking in bickering back and forth.

"Yes you did!"

"no I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"You love me!"

"I hate you!"

"Liar."

"Am NOT!"

Angelica dug out of her pocket 2 dolls: one looking like Anya, the other showing slight resemblance to Willie. She squeezed them both around the ribcage, and Any and Willie fell to the ground out of breath.

"What were we arguing about?"

"I don't know." Willie said, remembering the pain the fight had caused them. "But I don't want to do it again."

"Good… now I have to go to the marketplace to get some bread before we leave. Care to come with?"

"Sure." And they walked out arm in arm.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Mother's gift, eh?"

"I never said it was a true gift. It was a gift though, from my father…"

"Child abuse, much."

"Oh yes, and teaching them to duel isn't?"

"Touché."

…

Cian was wandering along the coast when he saw a man with a cross around his neck walking toward him. "Sir! Sir! Have you seen my wife and daughter, I can't seem to find them!"

"No, sorry. Who are you, I could help you look."

"Phillip."

"I'm Cian. Cian Teach-Sparrow."

"Teach-Sparrow, eh? I do believe I know your parents, doubt they remember me, though. Or my wife, Serena."

"Serena? That's my sister's middle name!"

"Is it? Oh, once we find them we have to have dinner, your family and mine."

A woman, tall with long flowy curling brown hair ran up to Phillip and kissed him on the cheek. "This is my lovely wife, Serena." A little blonde, hair just as long, probably no older than Abe, ran up and smiled at her mother. "And this is my lovely daughter, Aphrodite."

"Who is he, Phillip?" Serena asked, pointing at Cian."

"Angelica and Jack's _son _Cian." He said, matter-of-factly. "I was just inviting Cian and his family to join us for dinner."

"Actually, we have to leave Barcelona by sundown… nice offer, though. I'll tell my parents—"

"Where are you going?"

"Lost Island, a new mission—"

"A _pirate _mission? Could we tag along?"

"I don't see why not, but you have to ask my mother."

"Don't worry, we know… and I hope she remembers me." Phillip said, very calmly. "She might remember I'm the one who saved her life, me an' Serena let her live forever."

"You're a mermaid?"

"Was, don't like to talk about that much though."

"Well, come on, I'll take you to my mother and see if you are allowed on board or murdered."


	11. Reunion

Reunion

_Goodness, me, I don't remember the last time I saw Angelica… since she tried to kill me? No that was her father. Something says she's not as hostile, I've never met a cruel mother. But the daughter of the most cruel man alive (Well, not alive) I can't count on her being a saint. But Cian said she had more children… mean people don't have more than one child do they?_ Serena smiled, looking at Cian and Aphrodite. _Don't they look like they're having fun? Everyone is getting along swimmingly, but we haven't even made it onto the ship. Well, I hope she doesn't get angry at me… knowing her she won't mind very much, who could mind a bigger crew?_

Anya was sewing on deck. She saw Cian walking up with the young woman, no older than herself. _She's actually quite beautiful when you look at her… why does she like my brother? Probably that blasted Eternal thing. But even then, why my brother? She's far too young either way. If she doesn't fall for Willie, too, I'll be surprised. Gold digger, she is. Can't wait to see what shenanigans she's making Cian do, all I can sense is trouble. _"Cian, who is that?"

"This is Aphrodite, one of Mother and Father's old crewmembers child. Pretty isn't she?"

"Pretty young. How old can she be?"

"Abe's age, why do you ask?"

"No reason." She put down her sewing and stood up, watching as the girl stumbled around the ship. "What do her parents want with you?"

"To come with us to the Lost Island."

"That's never a good idea, Cian, even I know that."

"Oh, come on Anya stop being such a fuddy-duddy." Cian said, the smile finally reappearing on Anya's face. "Her parents are _friends_ of Mother's."

"Crewmembers are _not _always friends."

"They are in my world."

"They aren't in mine." Anya smiled walking over to Aphrodite, who was trying to walk into her mother's quarters. "Hello, Aphrodite, I'm Anya. I'm Cian's sister, sorry you met him first."

"It's no problem, he convinced my parents that your um, mom wasn't such a bad person as her father."

"Is that so?" she said, smiling. After saying that she turned around and raised a fish at Cian, who was laughing hysterically. "Well, then, I'm going to go tell my mother you are here. Goodbye, nice to meet you." She ran into Cian and said. "I'll deal with you later."

…

Angelica was fixing a loaf of bread when Anya ran in. "Anya, who was that on deck with your brother?"

"Funny, I was about to tell you about that…"

"Well?"

"That is Aphrodite, of course."

Angelica looked aghast at her daughter. "Aphrodite, eh?"

"Serena and… Phillip's daughter."

"Serena and Phillip? That's a blast from the past."

"That—wait, what? You actually _know _these people?"

"Does that surprise you?"

"Yes! Cian invited them to come with us to Lost Island!"

"That's not bad… I actually never minded Phillip or Serena, she's the reason you guys are Eternals."

"You're letting them in then? That's wacked out isn't it?"

"I do what I do, and if you don't agree…" Angelica pulled the little voodoo doll out of her pocket.

"Yes ma'am, don't worry. Just don't make the girl stay in my room."

"She's _not _staying with Cian, she has to stay in there with you."

"But mother!" Angelica wrapped her hand around the doll, squeezing it. Anya fell to the ground gasping. "Yes, mother, I understand."


	12. what's going on?

*I feel so guilty if you read this and expected more to be loaded soon with nothing added! Man I've been a jerk to my readers.

Review when you read, it's common courtesy.*

Bad

Jack looked at the mermaid with glee. She was beautiful as ever. He didn't care that she was with Phillip, she was there none the less. And Angelica was flirting with Phillip, what difference did it make if he did with Serena? Well, perhaps his wife wasn't technically flirting with the pirate, but he was in his mind. And his drunken mind was always right.

"Hello, lady." He said, looking into her eyes. _I wish I had x-ray vision, that would make this conversation so much easier._

"Jack?"

"_Captain _Jack."

"Is that supposed to impress me?" The woman said. It felt like he had seen her so recently. And when did Angelica get so short? Or was Phillip just taller? And why was their daughter hugging his wife? It was awkward. And what was Anya doing with Willie? Man, he didn't know what was going on, but he liked rum. Great!

"Yes, dolly, it should."

"You haven't called me dolly in a long time." She blushed.

"Did I ever call you dolly?"

"Just now, and I think a week ago?"

"Did I see you a week ago?"

"I think so…" she seemed as drunk as he was.

"Look, luv, I really am not good as talking…"

"Then let's stop talking and head back into our room." She kissed him, and dragged her into his room. He didn't remember her as being so fierce. She was acting more like his wife than the mermaid.

…

He woke up the next morning with Angelica beside him. That had to have been a dream. Who would have thought that spending the night with a mermaid could have been so fun?

Why was his wife there? This had to have been awkward…

"Angelica?"

"Jack?"

"What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?"

"What. Happened. Simple as that."

"Ummmmmmmm…. Same thing that happens every night."

"But Serena—"

"You were dreaming, Serena left after dinner… what did you do with her?"

"Nothing… appearantly…"

"You make no sense Jack."

"I know."


End file.
